crashbandicootfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Road to Ruin
Road to Ruin ( ruínas da ilusão em japonês) é o décimo quarto nível e é o quarto nível da terceira sala de dobra em Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back e o Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy remasterização do segundo jogo. É um pouco semelhante aos níveis do primeiro jogo baseados em ruínas da cidade, especificamente The Lost City e Sunset Vista , embora desta vez ocorra à noite. Para ganhar a gema da caixa deste nível, o jogador deve quebrar todas as caixas do nível, o que pode ser conseguido entrando no nível através do Secret Warp Room através do portal encontrado em Diggin 'It . Tipos de caixas * Aku Aku Crate * Caixa de seta - ferro (somente rota da morte) * Caixa Básica * Caixa de rejeição * Caixa de Checkpoint * ! Engradado * Caixa de ferro * Nitro Crate (apenas área de entrada secreta) * Nitro Switch Crate * Caixa de Contorno * ? Engradado * Caixa de Tempo (1/2/3 segundos) * Caixa TNT Contagem de perigos * Possums : * Clamidosauros Cyborg : * Tikis de respiração de fogo : * Gorilas : * Macacos : Tradução de Aku Aku Hints na versão japonesa * Spike Lizards só pode ser derrotado com deslizamento. * Um beco sem saída falso existe no Underpass slop-slop . * Você tem o diamante vermelho ? Então vá para a direção de Disks on the Snow Mountain! para boa sorte. * Se você quiser encontrar o chefe novamente, ande no elevador na sala de dobra enquanto pressiona e segura o botão do triângulo verde. Trivialidades * O nome do nível é uma referência ao álbum Ramones de 1978 com o mesmo nome. * Alternativamente, o nome do nível poderia ser uma referência ao idioma "no caminho da ruína". * Tal como acontece com Ruination , a terceira e última ilha de Crash Bandicoot 1 pode ser vista no fundo deste nível, uma alusão à 'ruína' do império de Cortex, esta ilha pode ser fisicamente atingida em Crash Bandicoot 2, embora apenas na forma de uma sala secreta, onde as outras duas ilhas do jogo anterior também podem ser vistas. * É possível alcançar a área secreta desse nível fazendo um salto de giro com falha. ** Esta falha não pode mais ser executada na Trilogia Crash Bandicoot N. Sane , devido à maior distância das plataformas. * Este nível tem apenas quatro caixas de nitro , todas localizadas na área secreta. Ao contrário de Turtle Woods e Hang Eight , o interruptor nitro aparece ao longo do caminho principal do nível. Isso ocorre porque originalmente havia Nitro Crates no caminho principal do nível, que acabou sendo trocado por configurações de engradado semelhantes em Ruination. Isso pode ser visto na versão beta do Crash Bandicoot 2 . * Este nível e Air Crash são os únicos níveis no jogo que têm duas rotas alternativas (uma entrada secreta e uma rota de morte). * Este é um dos três níveis no jogo que acontece que é escuro mas ainda tem luz (vindo da lua), e os outros sendo Ruination e Totally Bear . * O nome do nível também pode ser um trocadilho na estrada das riquezas, e a riqueza é substituída pela ruína para referenciar o desenho do nível. * Na área secreta, há uma fruta wumpa acima de uma caixa indicando que uma caixa de TNT está embaixo.Este wumpa foi removido em N. Sane Trilogy, mas, em seguida, adicionado de volta via atualização em 29 de junho de 2018 (que coincidiu com o lançamento em outras plataformas). Galeria RoadtoRuin1997.png|Clássico RoadtoRuin2017.png|Remasterizado RoadtoRuin.png en:Road to Ruin es:Road To Ruin fr:Road to Ruin it:Road to Ruin ru:Road to Ruin Categoria:Nível